


Fancy Seeing Another Reaper Here

by matrixrefugee



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: While following Light around, Ryuk meets an old friend...





	Fancy Seeing Another Reaper Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s Supernatural/Death Note, Tessa + Ryuk, they've known each other a long time.

While following Light around, Ryuk got a chance to go to many places and see things that he wouldn't have gotten to see while staying cooped up in the shinigami realm. That included following the young human to regular student hangouts, such as a cybercafe where Light was accustomed to studying from time to time.

Which is when Ryuk spotted a familiar entity, if not in a familiar form: he'd seen her centuries ago and she'd looked like a skeletal wraith. Now she looked like a cute girl with chin-length black hair and grey eyes. He hovered over to approach her table, where she sat watching the patrons in the cafe.

"Hey, like the new form," Ryuk said. "Long time no see, Tessa."

"I might change it again in another hundred years. You like it?"

"Yeah: it's cute! Don't change a muscle of it."

"I'll think about it: humans find it reassuring, but some people see through it."

"Yeah, there's a few people who got the sight for that kinda thing."

"You've been busy, Ryuk," she said, with a teeny smile. "It's all over several regions of the world of the dead that you've been palling with a human."

"Aww, what's the matter? Jealous? You always liked humans. You wanna meet Light?" he asked, glancing at Light as he sat typing a paper.

"No, that wouldn't be necessary. I'm only passing through.

"So what's this about letting that human use your death note?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I just dropped it to see what would happen. It's been...interesting to see what Light's been doing with it," Ryuk says, grinning.

Tessa glanced at Light. "Yeah, I've heard. Just keep in mind, the fuzz from the Ministry of Hades are asking questions."

"Awww, spoiling my fun?" Ryuk replied.

"I don't want the both of you getting caught. You know what bastards they can be," Tessa said. "That's why I left them."

"Well, I guess I'll just take my chances," Ryuk said, shifting as if he would move on. "Don't be a stranger."

"I'll come by as soon as I can, she said, getting up and phasing through the kitchen wall.


End file.
